the last one ::I::
by Li Yin
Summary: INUYASHA This fanfic was one of the first I've ever writen! I'm having to finish all 12 so I can put them on, so don't be diapointed when you com to the end. There's a part 2 on it's way! Plus, I made up a new character! Her name's Mayazalky, so just read


**The Last One**

**If you think you are in love with Inuyasha,**

**Read This Now**

_**New Love – Inuyasha (part 1)**_

**READER'S NOTE: Listen up here! This is for Inuyasha lovers only ya' hear? Oh and there may be a little language this fic is rated PG-11. Meaning 11-year-olds and up may read this. Thank you very much! I really do hope you like it because I put a lot of effort and time into this okay? And besides, this is my first fanfic too. Thanks for seeing my point. Enjoy! Oh, andsorry about the commercial break! **

**You just got home from the first day of school at your new High School. It wasn't as bad as you thought is would be. You saw a few odd kids there; especially the dude with that weird third eye. You decide to take Pa-kitia for a walk. "Mom! I'm taking Pa-kitia for a walk!" you yell at your mother (your mom was in the kitchen, you where in the living room). "Okay dear! Just be home by dinner! Oh, and wear your watch just incase!" she yells back at you. You go upstairs to your room and take the retched 'Sailor Moon' looking school uniform off and change into something much cuter: a pair of kaki daisy shorts and a tank top that is a dark red color with a rainbow peace sign on it. Below the peace sign it says, 'Peace to the People'. You grab the violet colored watch on your bed side table and put it on. 'I'll have to get a new one.' you think as you struggle to put it on. So, just before you go out the door, you grab 20$ dollars and are out the door with Pa-kitia one step ahead of you. You can feel the breeze in your hair as you walk along. 'Pa-kitia doesn't need a leash, she watches for cars before crossing the road; she opens and closes the door on her own; even sometimes is able to serve herself!' you chuckle lightly as you remember the time she opened the pantry door and ate out of the food bag. You look over towards the park. You see two children, one of 6, and the other of 2. You recognize them and look around for the mother. Instead, you glimpse upon their father. You wave to him, and he waves back. You look back at the walking sign. You have 5 seconds left until you can't cross. You jog across to the other side with Pa-kitia at your side. You have to cross once more going east until you can get there. It turns to walk again and you cross safely. The children greet you with smiles on there faces and then run to Pa-kitia where she gets to be 'kissed groomed'. You laugh as you think, 'Oh how sweet!' and get up to go sit with the children's father. All of the sudden you realize, 'Oh my god; he's the dude with the pony tail!' you think to yourself. "Is your name Kurama?" you ask him. "Why yes, it is. You must be Mayazalky; our baby sitter." He says calmly. "I see you have met my wife Sio," he says. You nod your head and say softly, "We'd better get going. I am upset about something and I need to work it out with myself." You turn around and start to leave. "Wait!" Kurama yells softly. "Sorry Kurama. I have some business to attend to." you reply. "But…" he adds. "Listen, I'll get back with you really soon. For now I said I have business to attend to, and I mean it. Come Pa-kitia." Pa-kitia looks at the children, and then back at you, stands and trots to your side. The children both say "Bye!" as you and Pa-kitia cross back both ways to the watch shop. You reach in your pocket and feel the crisp 20$ dollar bill. You're so concentrated on feeling the money you don't realize there is a person in front of. You collide with each other and bump heads. He seems to be as surprised as you are, "Hey, think about being more careful next time," he says as he helps you to your feet. Pa-kitia barks as you stumble as you try to focus on the person in front of you. "Thanks," you say as you start to fall backwards. "Slow down partner!" he says as he moves around to the back of you like the speed of lighting and catches you. "Thanks again," you say as he stands you up slowly. "Maybe I should walk you home," he says. "No thanks. I got IIITTT!" you shout as you start to fall forwards. There is no need for him to move, for he just merely has to outstretch his arms so you'll have a soft landing, "On second thought…" you add as he picks you up, you both say at the same time, "It would be nice if you could walk (he says 'you', and you say 'me') me home!" you both look at each other and laugh. He introduced himself as Inuyasha which made you forget about you watch as you introduce your self as Mayazalky and start on a wild conversation. 2 blocks down you realize you forgot to get a new watch. "Wait," you say, "What?" he asks you, "Go back to that shop, 'Warner's Watching'" he turns around, still not moving. "Why would you need to go to a dirty place like that?" You hold up your right wrist which has your watch on it which is now cutting off your circulation. "Ouch!" he says as he starts walking back to the shop. "Ouch is right," you say as you rub your right wrist, "and that's why I need to go to that 'dirty' store" you finish. He blushes with embarrassment. You start to apologies but are cut off by seeing the shop, "There it is!" you say as you point to a sign hanging from a building that says "Warner's Watching". The teenage-boy, Inuyasha, runs at full speed which sends everything into a blur. His hat wavered in the air as it struggled to stay on. By reaching up in the air and grabbing his hat, you were able to help it stay on. At the sight of your hand he stopped and clobbered you wrist. "Ouch!" you screamed as you shook your right wrist, "That hurt! And it was on the wrist with my watch!" you say as he starts walking again. "Well," he says, "don't go putting your hand in other people's business!" he added. "Eh?" you say as you tilt your head to the side with one eyebrow higher than the other. "Oh… So you weren't trying to take my hat off?" he asks you. "NO!" you scream in his (at least what appears to be) ears, "But now I am!" you say as you tug at his hat. With one tug it pops right off and you see something so soft, you could just touch them forever. You lean back not surprised at all. "WHAT?" he shouts as he keeps walking. "Just lean your head forward so I can put your hat back on!" you shout back at him. "But how…" he adds. You point to your hat and then motion for him to take it off. He does so and an odd look is engraved on his face. "But I thought I was the only one…" he says as you slip your hat back on. "Well," you say as you slip his hat back on, "you thought wrong."**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**As Inuyasha walks into the watch shop, the bell that identifies there's a customer rings. The teenage boy puts you down and goes outside to play with Pa-kitia. You, still a little wobbly, put your hand on the wall to support your weight and start edging around. You find a cool looking watch with hippy flowers and look at the price. It's 18.99$, 'And with tax it would be…' you stop thinking and look around for a calculator. You stumble into to a cash register person. You look at him and he looks at you. You look down from his dark chocolate eyes and smooth peach colored skin and blush deeply as you ask, "Do you have a calculator I could possibly use?" "Of course," he said smiling at you, you not noticing for your head was looking down. His voice sounded like water running over the smoothest land possible. You glance from the corner of your eye as he reached into his apron pocket and pulled out a calculator and reached his hand over to you. You grab it softly and calculate the price of the watch and add the tax. He watched your fingers with his soft, tender looking eyes, ready to take the calculator back anytime. You get the total which is 20.00$ exact. "Thank you." you say shyly as you hand the calculator back to him. "Would you like to buy something?" he asked in a kind voice. "May I try it on first?" you ask politely. "Of course," he replies with that tender voice which sends shivers down your spine. You grab the edge of the counter so you can support your weight as you walk over. "What happened to you?" he asks, as he goes to open the glass door behind the cash register so he can get to the watches. "Oh nothing serious, just a bump on the head. That will make every one woozy sometimes, right?" you say as you chuckle lightly. He doesn't seem to think you should be laughing. "Right," he says sarcastically, "So, which one did you want?" You point to the one with the hippy flowers on it. He takes it out and examines it, "Pretty watch for the pretty lady." He says as he holds your wrist up, takes off the old one, and slips on the new one and buckles it. You put your head down and glance at his name tag. 'Hojocu' is what it has on it. "Fits like a glove." He declares. "Thanks. I'll take it Hojocu." you say as you take the 20.00$ dollars out of your pocket and give it to him. He tilts his heads and smiles weakly, "Every body gets me on name calling," he says weakly, "I'm new here and not use to name tags." he declares, "Well you'd better get use to them fast." you say back at him as you toss your old watch in the garbage can and turn to go out the door. "Wait!" he yells, everyone in the store looks at him. "I didn't get your name!" he adds. You'd opened the door to leave when you heard his voice. You yell back, "Call me May!" the bell on the door rings as you close it. You then leaned up against the store wall and squinted in pain. Inuyasha was tilting his head that whole time and staring at you with that 'I-don't-get-it' expression on his face and in his golden eyes. Pa-kitia runs up to you and starts licking you leg. You slide down with your back against the brick wall, which ruffles your polyester tank top and scratches your back a little. Pa-kitia then starts licking your face, and you laugh lightly and then swat her away like swatting a fly from your face and say, "No lick." In an instant, Pa-kitia stops licking your face and goes to lie beside you. Inuyasha starts to speak, "Come on, let's get you home. You don't look so good." He stands up, walks over to where you sit, and picks you up gently so not to hurt your head more than it already was. You tell him where you live and then are at your house in a blurry-flash. He walks you to the door and rings the door bell. While you wait for you mother to open the door he tells you, "I'm going to come over here in the morning to see if you're up and moving and got ready for school with no difficulty. If I get a bad report, like your still in bed and haven't budged scene tonight, I'm skipping the first 2 classes, saying I slept late so I can take care of you." You hear the lock on the door being unlocked and the door knob turning. "You'd better go," you say to Inuyasha. "If I go now and you don't introduce me, your mother won't allow a stranger to care for you," and Inuyasha finishes as your mother opens the door. She has a surprised look on her face as she asked, "And who is this fine gentleman?" Inuyasha looks down blushing from the complement. You look away from his face to stare at your mother and answer, "This gentleman, Madracia," you say in a smart-butt voice, "is Inuyasha", you finish. Your mother looks surprised at that tone of voice you used with her, "Now listen here young lady, you don't-" she was cut off by you showing her a squint of pain and lifting your right hand to rub the spot on the back of your head where you had fallen on the concrete. Inuyasha reached for the spot to feel how server it was, but his hand was clobbered by your mother's umbrella she kept by the door. "Now listen here Buster! You've gone too far by holding my daughter that way," she pointed with the umbrella to Inuyasha's hands around your waist, "And touching any other part of my daughter is over the line! Now I just know your name, so how do I know you didn't do that do my daughter?" and again she used the umbrella to point to your hand on the spot of your head where you bumped it. "Madracia, this fine gentleman would never do that to me," you say. Pa-kitia barked as if trying to say, "Of course he would never do a thing like that! In fact, he's the one who helped her get here!" You laughed lightly as you shifted your gaze at Pa-kitia, and then back at your mom, "He's the one who helped me get here. If it weren't for him," you jerked your head in a gesture that was like pointing to him, "I don't think I would be here right now. I would still be stumbling around!" There was an awkward silence as your father came to check out all the yelling, "What's going on here?" he asked as he looked at your mother, you, Inuyasha and back at mother. "Well?" he said, "Just let me come in and explain it." You start to go inside but your mother stops Inuyasha, "Oh no you don't, your staying out here." protested your mother as she blocked the door with her umbrella so Inuyasha couldn't go in, "Fine. If he's staying out here, I am. I need all the help I can get." you say as you point toward the bench swing on the patio porch. He walks you over to the swing with his arm around your waste and the other hovering in front of you so if you were to lose your balance, he'd be able to catch you. You didn't protest to this movement, therefore you placed your arm around his neck and your other hand on top of his hovering hand. He blushed and turned his head away from yours so you couldn't see his face. He set you down on the swing where you scooted over to make room for him. He paid no attention and stood with his arms folded. He stared menacingly at both your parents. They stared back. You didn't know what to do! So you decided to just play it cool and tell mother and father what happened, "Now then, shall I tell you what happened or not?" you say in a tone of voice that's like half shouting and half trying to play it cool. They all look at you, like your crazy, and you then add, "Well?" you say in a rather convincing tone. They nod their heads and listen to what you have to say.**

**TO BE CONTINUED, AGAIN!**

"**Oh, there, there honey, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier and am hoping you could forgive my rude behavior." your mother said as your father picked you up in piggy-back-riding style and carried you up to your room. You laughed lightly as you looked over the stair rail and saw Pa-kitia trying to squeeze though the tight space between your mother and Inuyasha to get to you, "BARK! BARK!" your second dog, Metiou ran up to your father's legs and started to jump all over him just to lick you, "Alright Metiou, that's enough girl, get down, come on! Heal! Down! Stay! Off!" your father shouted at Metiou as he flailed his legs at her. You pointed your index finger at the floor and said clearly and firmly, "Cha-ku-sa!" It is Japanese (real Japanese, I'm not toeing with you ether) for 'Sit Down'. Immediately, Metiou jumped off your father's legs and plopped her bottom on the floor. "Good onna-no-ko! Who's my good onna-no-ko?" (Onna-no-ko in Japanese means 'Girl') you held up your index finger so Metiou could see it. "BARK!" Metiou barked once for you had only held up one finger. You turned your head back around to look at your father. He was paralyzed by the words "Cha-ku-sa" and "onna-no-ko". He had a puzzled look on his face, as though to ask, "What in the blazes of Neptune did you just say?" except his face spoke for him. "Oh, uh… She only responds to Japanese," you said as you scratched the spot on your head where you had bumped it. Your father turned his head back around and mumbled quietly, "You'll have to teach me Japanese so I can control Metiou too." He turned the corner into your room and set you onto your bed where he then got your PJ's and laid them on your bed. You looked up at him, and then as quiet as he had been you muttered back, "I did that on purpose so I and only I could control Metiou." He looked at you with a very surprised look at then shook his head back and forth; he stopped suddenly to kiss you good night and went on his way. Your father left the light on so you could change. To your amazement, you actually moved around quite well for having a bump this big on the back of your head. You changed into nice cozy baby blue PJ's. You got in bed and was about to turn the light off when a whimper came from near your door. Oh no! You had forgotten about Metiou. "Metiou, ma-e!" you shouted (Ma-e means 'Forwards, Front'); Metiou came to the edge of your bed. "Metiou, u-wa!" you shouted once more (u-wa in Japanese means 'Upwards') and Metiou jumped on the bed and curled up on the bed and went to sleep. Your little Airedale Terrier looked so cute when she was asleep. It seemed as though nothing could make any cares right now pop into your head. Metiou was an angel, your angel. She took the grief away when your grandpapa had passed away. She was always on the end of the bed at nights when there where loud crashes of thunder and bright flashes of lightning. She seemed so perfect in others ways that made some dogs look stupid. There was another whimper that came from outside your door witch emptied your thoughts, "Oh, Pa-kitia, I'm sorry I forgot about you too, come on in!" With that command 'Come' Pa-kitia ran up to the edge of the bed, and waited for you to say 'Up'. "Hold on Pa-kitia, let me scoot over a little," you said as you shifted over some, "Okay, up!" With "Up' Pa-kitia jumped on the bed which creaked with the Collie's weight. Metiou's eyes immediately shot open. Metiou barked once and then scooted over to let Pa-kitia share the bed. Pa-kitia lies down on the bed and with one front paw, put it around Metiou and pulled Metiou closer. Metiou did not reject this opportunity to snuggle up and pushed her head against Pa-kitia's chest and began to fall asleep once more. You stared at both of your dogs for a long time before you eventually fell asleep as well.**

**_You were running as fast as you possibly could. Something or someone was chasing you, and you just couldn't let them catch you. You had no clue why they were chasing you, and why you had to get away, but it was happening alright. Suddenly, a hand from out of the brush grabbed at your arm. His/her grip was strong and firm. You tried screaming but his/her other hand flew out of the brush and covered your mouth. The hooded figure stepped out from behind the brush that had covered its body. The figure appeared to be a man. It took one step closer and its mouth came in view. It was a man alright. "But… OH…" Your eyes became wide with concern for you knew who this man was, But why had he done such a cruel thing to you. "Inuyasha… Why?" you muttered to your self with his hand still over your mouth. He looked up his face still in the shadows. Everything became quite. "Because I'm not Inuyasha, my name, is Naruku." The smile on his face became wider as he brought his head up at the speed of light. You stared for his face it was… was… was… was…_**

**You sat up in bead and screamed. You where covered in cold sweat and the spot on your head hurt like mad. The picture of that guy's face flooded over your mind. You had seen him somewhere, maybe on the streets or somewhere like that. Foot steps were heard coming from the stairwell. The hall light was turned on and you door was opened. "Inuyasha? What are you doing still here? It's the middle of the night, aren't your parents worried?" You asked using the amount of energy you had left to talk to him. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself and how much energy you're wasting." He said as he walked over to your bed and sat down on the end nearest to you. "If your not a half-breed any more, you've wasted a lot of your energy little missy," he added pulling the covers back up over your waist, "I was worried this might happen in the night so I called my parents to let them know Miroku was going to help me study and it might take all night so I would just stay the night at his house." he finished as he felt your forehead and then his own. "You lied to your parents just so you could watch over me?" you ask as he was with drawing his hand. "Well… Yah, you could say that," he replied as he smiled and scratched his head in the "I'm-embarrassed" movement. He blushed and turned his face away from you. You didn't know why but your body felt secure knowing he was here. You smiled and then realizing what you had just thought shook your head with as much energy as you could spare and the chuckled to your self for never had a boy shown interest in you before, so you didn't quite know how to act toward the attention. Inuyasha looked at you puzzled for he wanted to know why you'd waste your energy shaking your head for apparently no reason at all. You opened your true blue colored eyes and stared straight into his. He froze; his movements weren't really movements at all, you shifted you right hand so it was clutching his, he still didn't take his eyes off you. You shifted your other hand so that it was right on his heart. You felt his mussels tense as though he was going to hit you. You felt his heart pounding as you leaned closer. Your heart pounded as well as you felt his arm slide around your waist. As you leaned closer his other hand griped yours firmly. You made a sudden movement and felt his lips against yours. You closed your eyes and then noticed how his arms felt warm and open. You and Inuyasha continued to breath out of your noses until you pulled away and dug your head into your father's PJ's that your father must have allowed Inuyasha to barrow for the night. Inuyasha was paralyzed and blushing madly. You were blushing worse than you had ever blushed before. You would have guessed a 14-year-old girl like yourself would have gotten your first kiss by now, right? Wrong, this was your first kiss and you couldn't help yourself for blushing this much. 'Well, better to kiss with your own breed than with a human.' you though to yourself; you blushed even harder knowing that you would have a sick mind to even think of that! You dug your head into Inuyasha's chest even harder. He came to and smiled still blushing mad as heck and put both arms around you to comfort you. The door flew open wide as your mother and your father rushed in your room to see what the screaming was. Inuyasha turned his head to check out the intruders. Your father got the message faster then you're your mother did who was standing in the corner of the room steaming up like a tea kettle still broiling on the stove. Your father just asked, "Is she okay? Do you know what happened?" Your father bent down and tried to study your face, but couldn't see it very well. "I'm not quite sure what happened but I came up here as fast as I could to check if everything was alright." Inuyasha answered your father with the truth. Your mother didn't seem to think he was telling the truth for she had her story all planed out. "Oh, no you don't, not in this house." Your mother stepped out from the shadows and every one (Except you) could see she was ticked. "Do what Mrs. Herogy?" asked Inuyasha. "Lie." replied your mother. "What do I have to lie about?" asked Inuyasha again. "You know what happened to my daughter! You should! After all, you were the one sleeping with her!" your mother stood her ground and pointed to Inuyasha. His face became white; he looked like he was going to puke. His grip loosened on you and his eyes lost the shimmer in them that they once had. "Isn't that right Mr. Know-it-all?" your mother didn't wait for a respond, "Why else would she have screamed? And now…" your mother looked as though she could burst into tears, "My daughter, sniff... sniff… is going to have a kid, sniff… sniff… AT AGE 17! BOOOOOHOOHOOHOO!" your mother started to sob and fell on the ground. Your eyes shot open, your mouth gaped, your face turned red with embarrassment. "Get out now." you said though gritted teeth. "But sugar dumplings," said your mother who had stopped sobbing. "NOW!" you yelled as you thrust your head in the air. Tears were streaming down your face now. Your night had been rough all because HE was here; you cranked your neck down and gave a spine chilling look at Inuyasha. You didn't notice your parents leave the room as you watched in astonishment at the little sparkles of water that slid down Inuyasha's face. His color had come back and his hands where at his side. You slowly reached your hand to cup his chin in your palm. The look on your face was regretting that awful look you had given him 2 minutes ago. You brought his head up with tenderness so not to crick his neck. His face was red from crying. A couple of gasps and a deep breath wasn't what he needed. He began crying again within seconds. His lips were moving but no sound came out. He seemed to be mouthing, "I'm sorry" and wouldn't stop. A few more gasps of air and he managed to stop whimpering but he had a bad case of hiccups. "That's what a lot of hot tears will do to ya'," you scolded him. He put his head down and hiccupped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scold you, It's just…" he put a finger over your lips. "No. Don't apologies, _hiccup_ I'm one who _hiccup_ should apologies _hiccup_." He finished and took his finger from your lips. You started to giggle. He looked up at you like you where crazy and gave one loud hiccup. Your giggles started turning into laughter, and the more laughter you let go, the more puzzled the 15-year-old boy's face expression became and the louder his hiccups where. You finally had to stop for your ribs where in a great deal of pain as well as the back of your head, "Now what _hiccup_ the crap was _hiccup_ that all about _hiccup_?" he asked in a puzzled voice, "The way you hiccup," you stopped talking to get the last few giggles out, "You hiccup like a gentleman, but yet you act like dog crap." You finish, "I do not _hiccup_ act like dog _hiccup_ crap! You're the _hiccup_ one who's always _hiccup_ so darn prepay! _hiccup_" He finishes, hiccups, crosses his arms and mutters, "Stupid hiccups _hiccup_." You giggle and then notice Pa-kitia and Metiou aren't on the bed any more, so you look around and find them huddled in a corner shaking like crazy from fright. "Oh you poor things, did Mama and Papa scare you?" you get on all fours on the bed and crawl over to the over edge by the corner. Pa-kitia has Metiou's head up against her chest with one paw around Metiou; Inuyasha hiccups as he was turning around to check these things out or to find out if maybe you're just talking to the wall. "AH! Another mangy _hiccup_ mutt! Is this _hiccup _one as stupid _hiccup _as the other _hiccup _one?" he looks at you and you don't look back. "Pa-kitia is not stupid, and nether is Metiou. Now you have your beliefs about 'mangy mutts' for you are one yourself." you say to him quite proud of yourself that you could say that. "I am not _hiccup_ a mangy mutt _hiccup_ and I will _hiccup _have my beliefs _hiccup_ of my own _hiccup_!" He finishes as he looks over at you, but you're not there any more. "Oh you poor things must be scared half to death, don't worry, Mommy's here now," you say in a kind way to your dogs. "Hey! Get back _hiccup_ over here! I'm _hiccup_ not finished here _hiccup_!" Inuyasha says though a great amount of hiccups. "You sound like my mother. Oh, and don't waste your breath, hold if you want, do anything to get reed of those ridiculous hiccups." you add. "When were you _hiccup _my master _hiccup_?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face. "Since now," you replied, a smile appearing on your face. "Oh, yah? You _hiccup_ really think I'm _hiccup_ going to obey _hiccup_ you so easily _hiccup_? My prices don't _hiccup_ come cheap you _hiccup_ know that right _hiccup_?" he asks you, his smirk becoming a grin. "Yah, yah I know alright, but did you forget?" you ask him simply delighted with your theory. "Forget what you _hiccup _nincompoop?" he replied rudely. "Do you need me to tell it to you or would you rather try and remember?" you say, "Oh, and if I where you, I would try to remember it." you say proudly as you get up onto the bed, pull up the covers, and turn on your side. "Pa-kitia up!" you say firmly. Pa-kitia jumps onto the bed and curls into a ball, tries to go to sleep although she was still shaking. "Metiou u-wa!" you say as you pat the bed and Metiou jumps on it with no problem although she was shaky. Metiou and Pa-kitia curled up in a ball together and went to sleep or at least tried to. Inuyasha got up off the bed and was walking to the door. "I'll be down_ hiccup_ stairs on the _hiccup _couch if you _hiccup _need me," He said as he closed the door. "Good night," you say though the crack in the door. Inuyasha freezes, grunts, then says back "Good night _hiccup_." He makes a louder grunt and continues to walk down stairs. You giggle as you hear him hiccupping all the way down the stairs. You put your head back on your pillow. 'What a horrible night this has been!' you think to yourself, 'Although it did have some romantic séances in it,' you stop thinking and the image of your first kiss pops into your head. You blush and turn your head further into your pillow and blush harder. 'Tomorrow is a school day and I have to get some sleep. Especially since tomorrow is Monday.' _sigh_ you take your head out of the pillow and close your eyes, "Sweet dreams to myself and Inuyasha." you say out loud; what did you just say; to Inuyasha too? You shook your head back and forth very hard until you heard your brain clunk up against the side of your head. 'Ouch! That hurt!' you think to yourself as you collapse your head back on the pillow. The hall light flickered off as every thing became black. Someone was listening to you. It couldn't be a something because 2 of the something's in this household were right here on your bed and the other 3 where outside right now and plus, a something couldn't turn off the light. 'Must have been my brother,' you thought to yourself as your eye lids flickered shut. You feel asleep thinking the person who had turned the light off was your brother and you'll thank him in the morning before school. Little did you know the culprit was…**

**_We interrupt this program to give the Mercedes 2000. Yes it's true, the new Mercedes is out and running. Order now and call, '1-800-this-is-not-a-real-ad;' It's only $12,599.12 so call now and we'll include this not-real bonus extra key. So call now!_**

**Inuyasha and he was almost in tears again. You had no clue he was there for you had fallen asleep to soon to hear the hiccups coming from the stairwell. 'Everything thing will be better tomorrow. I hope,' were your last thoughts before you feel asleep.**

**In the morning; 6:31am**

**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! You groaned and turned over.**

**TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN AND AGAIN! MWA HA HA HA!**

_**Look for the sequel  
**_**_New Love – Inuyasha (part 2) _**


End file.
